Flappy Bird
by theflexibledetective
Summary: It's a sloooow day in the precinct - what else are the boys going to do to keep themselves busy? Not paperwork, obviously. One shot / drabble.


**A/N: I apologize for this one. I just started playing Flappy Bird, and then this happened. My high score is fifteen. I suck.**  
**I saw something on Tumblr about one kid's first score being around two sixty, so it gave me this little idea...enjoy?**

* * *

"Sixty four," Espo said proudly, resisting the urge to dance in his seat.

"Wait, what?" Ryan said. He leaped up from his chair to hover over Espo's shoulder, checking the iPhone screen for proof. "Man, I can't get past twenty three!"

"Come on, bro, admit it. You'll never be as good as the master!" Espo pumped his fist into the air in victory. Ryan saw Gates' head pop up in her office. She stared at the back of Espo's head.

"Yeah, well, the _master_ better cool it, or Gates'll have our asses down in traffic."

"Nah, bro. The master never gets caught."

"Caught at what, Espo?" Beckett asked as she entered the bullpen. Espo tried to hide his phone, but she grabbed it from him before he had a chance. "Seriously, guys? _Flappy Bird_?"

"Y-you know Flappy Bird?" Ryan asked. Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, remember I'm practically dating a nine year old. Castle's been playing it for weeks. He kept me up til three in the morning playing that stupid game."

"What's his high score?" Ryan asked. Beckett shrugged.

"I don't care. Now, isn't there some paperwork you should be doing?"

"Wait a minute," Espo said, "you've never played it before, have you?"

"No. I'd rather spend my free time doing something _productive_ or _relaxing_."

"Come on, Beckett, you have to try it. It's fun," Ryan said, holding out his phone. Beckett sighed. Sure, she was competitive by nature, but playing children's games that turned your brains to soup wasn't exactly something worth competing for.

"Beckett, if you can make it past fifteen on the first round, Ryan and I will finish your paperwork. You can go home early..."

"Wait, what?" Ryan said, panicked. Espo motioned for him to shut up. Ryan sulked, but still held his phone out for Beckett.

Beckett did have plans with Castle for dinner tonight. If she made it home earlier they could have the entire evening to themselves...

"Fine," she said, and snatched the phone out of Ryan's hands.

* * *

"_Two hundred and sixty eight_?!" Ryan yelled as Beckett's little bird flapped his way through the pipes. Espo was gritting his teeth, and Beckett looked bored as she continually tapped the screen. A voice from behind the three of them made Beckett almost drop the phone.

"Detectives Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett," Victoria Gates said sharply. All three of them turned in their seats sheepishly. "Is this a good use of taxpayer money? Is this a good use of city time? Children's games?"

"...no Sir," they all said meekly.

"I expect better from you Detectives," she scolded them.

"We're sorry, Sir," Beckett said. Gates still looked murderous.

"I ought to bust you back down to traffic for this egregious lack of work ethic! I'd better not see any of this again, or so help me...do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," they said simultaneously. Gates stormed back to her office, still muttering under her breath.

"And with that, I'll leave you boys to finish off my paperwork," Beckett said, and grabbed the coat off the back of her chair. Ryan and Espo sighed and started to divide the files up.

Victoria Gates watched as Detective Beckett left the bullpen and Ryanand Esposito went back to work She made sure no one was watching her through the blinds in her office, and she pulled out her phone, firing up the Flappy Bird app.

_Now how on Earth Detectice Beckett managed to get two sixty eight on her first try_...Gates thought as she tapped her way through the first set of pipes. Gates was determined to beat her old score of one fifty before her shift was over that night.

* * *

**Eh, I love reviews, so feel free to send em my way if you liked it ;)**

**If you've been reading my other stories, then I'm still working on Chapter 2 of _Control_. I've written another fic that I'm editing now, so I'll have it up by tomorrow. It'll be a two chapter fic, most likely. And I'm also working on a couple more that I hope to have posted in the upcoming weeks. If you had any prompts that you've wanted to see made out into a story / drabble, PM me and I'll see what I can do!**


End file.
